Barney's Party Celebration! (1997 Season 4 barneyallday version)
Barney's Party Celebration is Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). It was then releaseded on DVD in 2006. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a birthday party for Kristen . The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to space. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Kenneth, Derek, and Min show up and recall some memories. Mandy , Keesha and Manny join them and the group goes farming at a make-believe farm. Coming back from that trip, Carlos and Julie arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Sesame street , a fun place where learning becomes become reality (complete with buildings). Back in the treehouse, Kenneth tells Barney (including the kids) that he , Derek , and Min are done being with him. Cast DON'T EDIT *Barney (Voice): Duncan Brannan / Bob West *Barney (Body Actor): David Joyner *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Kristen *Robert *Mandy *Manny *Danny *Carlos *Min (Pia Manalo) *Sheira: Julie Smith *Loli: Claudine O' Rourke *Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk: Steve Robbins *Bluedies: Brittany Moore *Pink-a-Dink: Heidi Hanson *Elmo *Big Bird *Baby Bear, *Cookie Monster *Bert *Ernie *Telly *Zoe *Herry The Monster *Count *Baby Bear *Roista *Phoebe (cameo) *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) *Tosha (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here #Hokey Pokey #Mister Sun #down on outer space #i see the moon #moon song #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #You Can Count on Me #You are Special #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Sesame street theme #Nursrey rhyme #A-Counting We Will Go! #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #My Family's Just Right For Me #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination, ::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::A dinosaur sensation! ::Barney's friends are big and small; ::They come from lots of places. ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend, ::ABC's and 123s ::And how to be a friend. ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him. ::Balloons, streamers and confetti rains down on Barney and his Friends. (Barney can be your friend too) ::If you just make-believe him! Notes DON'T EDIT *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Production for this episode began in January 12, 1997. *This was also the another Barney video to be co-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *Even though the VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the another episode to use it until Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie. *This episode was released on VHS as Families Are Special. It hit the stores on July 8, 1997. This VHS includes previews for Barney Songs, Go Diego Go Live! and Barney's Family Are Special. It was later re-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *This is the first Barney cast reunion shown on TV/video/DVD. The next one would be "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Barney costume used was in this home video in "First Day of School". *The Barney voice used was in this home video in this "Good Day, Good Night". *The musical arrangments from this episode were also used in "Barney's Fun & Games", expect Season 3's I Love You uses the vocals from Barney's Talent Show' Season 3 version except Barney sings the first three lines of the first verse, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the last two. Then they join the kids). *Because this, Barney's Adventure Bus, and Barney's Good Day, Good Night were released before Season 4 aired, the Season 1-3 theme song was still used for these home videos. However, *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *This is the 39th episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. *This is the 4th episode nobody says goodbye at the end. *This home video works with Actimates Barney. *To date, this is one of the only videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *This is the first Barney Home Video (not counting any episode videos, or clip shows) to not have any new Barney Songs. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *This is the 5th episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *Carlos signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. * "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Carlos' favorite song. *The farm set from Down on Barney's Farm was reused for the farming scenes. *Pictures from The Queen of Make-Believe, Doctor Barney is Here!, An Adventure in Make Believe, Barney's Alphabet Zoo, Barney Live! In New York City, and Barney's Campfire Sing-Alongs are shown in Derek's photo album. *References are made to Waiting For Santa, At Home with Animals , and The Queen of Make-Believe! *Although Phoebe , mom , and dad make a cameo , Phoebe's previos appearance was Barney's Sense-Sational Day, *This is the second time Kenneth says "i missed you barney". the first was Happy easter! love , Barney *Derek is the only Backyard Gang member in this special. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *the members of the old cast Julie, Carlos , Min, and Kenneth appeared in season 3 *It is easy for viewers to identify when Kenneth sings because his voice is the deepest. *Julie and Carlos. love Chip *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *Tosha was considered to be in this episode, but she appeared , she made a cameo at the very end *In the Spanish version of this home video, The Season 12's theme song was format was still used. *This is the first episode/home video (since Seasons 1-4) for The Clapping Song to receive the boogie and dance version. *Luci was considered to be in this episode Barney's Party Celebration! Previews 1997 Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 4